Scheduling meetings via email clients is not intuitive or easy for email users. Typically, when an email client sends an appointment for a meeting, the user needs to know the meeting room name to search for it. Moreover, the meeting room name may not be labeled within the email system with a nomenclature that the user is aware of. That is, the meeting room may be labeled within the email system with a name that is different from how the employees of an enterprise refer to it as.
Further, even if the user knows the name of the meeting room, the user may not be aware of its location within the enterprise. Many modern enterprises span multiple buildings and multiple geographic locations. So, not being able to rapidly know the location of a meeting room can be a considerable amount of consternation for employees. Generally what happens in these situations is that an employee that desires to know the location of a meeting room locates the organizer's name in the employee directory and either calls the organizer or an assistant of the organizer to get directions to the meeting room. After about the second call received requesting the meeting room's location, the assistant usually sends out a global second email providing specific directions to all the members of the meeting. All this is time consuming and is a waste of enterprise resources.
Thus, what are needed are techniques that allow for improved meeting room integration within calendar systems.